look for love
by Annicky
Summary: Él era su maestro, elegante, inteligente; El otro un estudiante universitario altivo, imperativo.- creo q esta vez hare sufrír ligeramente a levi *u*- AU / Ereriren
1. La mancha

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi

_-Él era su maestro, elegante, inteligente; El otro un estudiante universitario altivo, imperativo _

* * *

**La Mancha**

Apuntaba rápidamente en su cuaderno la tarea, esas salidas al cine luego a un bar y después a la casa de Jean no era nada bueno, aunque no era tachado de "Alumno modelo", Jean también apuntaba pronto antes de que llegara el maestro, Armin aprovechó para leer un libro mientras terminaban sus amigos de pasar la tarea.

- No sé cómo no se han enfermado de tantas desveladas – comento el rubio ojeando el libro

- Hasta que el cuerpo aguante – dijo Jean en una sonrisota secundado por Eren, ambos terminaron a tiempo porque el maestro llegó y todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

La clase de historia da inicio y resultaba entretenida o aburrida para diferentes personas, en ese salón el debate era bueno en opiniones, el maestro Rivaille se dispuso a anotar en el pizarrón mientras los alumnos le seguían la pista aunque, uno de ellos en especial estaba más al pendiente de sus movimientos; al avanzar para seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón, su brazo y mano moverse para anotar, los escritos que en realidad no le importaba lo que dijeran era la letra del maestro lo que quería ver; cuando se volteaba a revisar el libro sobre el escritorio, dos turquesas engalanarse con un perfecto y serio rostro.

La clase le valía, el maestro no.

- Anota o te descubrirá – la casi silenciosa voz de Armin así como su risilla lo despertaron, él apenas escribiendo lo que había en el pizarrón.

El maestro da su clase, algunos atentos, algunos perdidos en sus torpes pensamientos, uno arrebatando la imagen de su instructor.

- _¿Habrá algo más perfecto?_ – se lo pensaba con la imagen de un hombre atractivo al frente, con su voz penetrante y suave pero a la vez sensual.

La clase concluyó pero antes revisaría la tarea, fueron por número de lista y cuando tocó a Eren éste se apresuró discretamente, quedando tan cerca del maestro como le fuese posible, Rivaille con su porte serio y estricto realzando su belleza francesa, Eren embobado con su estampa… se le desmoronó paulatinamente al ver algo un poco mas debajo de la mejilla del instructor, una mancha roja con una figurilla curiosa, su cabeza trabajó lo que no hace en los exámenes.

Mancha inigualable de lápiz labial y esa figurilla ser nada menos que unos labios femeninos, apretó sus manos con el común silencio.

- Muy bien Eren – acercándole el cuaderno, él dio un "Gracias" regresando a su lugar con molestia.

- ¿Un beso? – Eren no era serio como Armin ni tan buen estudiante como él, era bien conocido por ser algo "Inquieto" además de que solía tener noviazgos fugaces, no obstante con aquel mayor era todo lo contrario, lo que no esperaba sentir a esa edad.

En realidad el maestro Rivaille no era tan grande de edad pero, le rebasaba algunos años sin mencionar su titulación mientras que él apenas iba en el segundo año, el primer día que lo vio entrar al salón bastó para cautivarlo. Rivaille era un hombre atractivo, educado, refinado, ilustre maestro a su joven edad, respetado por muchos, amado por él y casi encelado… Armin y Jean lo hacían volver a la tierra para que no soñara con lo que no podía ser.

- Lo era.

- No es de sorprenderse, acuérdense que el año pasado se sabía que tenía pareja.

- Pero luego ya no – molesto.

- Eren por favor no hagas dramas, él es nuestro maestro y NO tiene la menor idea de que le gustas.

- ¿En verdad esperabas algo con él? – duda muy grande así como también su bizarra respuesta.

Él alumno el otro maestro; él activo y descarado, el otro culto y sereno; él abruptamente enamorado de su persona el otro… ni sus luces.  
**  
**- Nada son.

- Míralo bien.

Lo vio salir del campus de la universidad para ver que se encuentra con una chica de cabellos rubios con ojos de esmeraldas, una sonrisa en ambos adultos, un abrazo… y un beso en la mejilla del francés, las manos del universitario volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza; era verdad eran nada y él se ponía celoso por todo y nada, si Rivaille sabía que existían en el mismo planeta era porque daba clases en su salón, de lo contrario la cosa sería diferente.

- Tienen razón – pesada resignación, amar a un hombre por dos años y éste ni saberlo resultaba estúpido, puesto que tantas cosas lo separan comenzando por los diferentes caracteres.

Eren se alejó de la universidad asechado por la mirada de sus amigos.

- Debió dolerle.

- Es que no es bueno que se invente cosas en la cabeza, el maestro Rivaille es un hombre con  
más experiencia que Eren, ¿Qué posibilidades tiene con él? – como pesa la lógica.

Llevaba dos vasos de vino continuando en sus cinco sentidos, tenía una hora y si sólo llevaba dos vasos era porque en realidad daba sorbos mínimos, su cabeza la ocupaba su profesor.

-_ Sea hombre o mujer no importa, él llamara la atención de cualquiera y aceptará la compañía de quien le parezca interesante… no, aceptará la que él considere correcta pues él no es como yo… un atrabancado alocado._

Eren no iba a cambiar a estudiante modelo, no sacaría altas calificaciones ni se comportaría serio para llamar su atención, en realidad no había intentado nada por hacerlo voltear con él, no importa que tan loco sea no lo es tanto como para no saber que Rivaille estaría interesando en un "Hombre de verdad" y no en un mocoso de la universidad. Soñaba despierto con su compañía, de momentos le entraba invitarlo a salir pero, ¿Aceptaría? Seguramente no y puede que creyera que sería una mala broma o en el peor de los casos recibir una paliza `por ello, si no podía tener su atención… no la tendría de mala forma.

Si se viera en el ámbito de poder competir por él, contrincantes tenía y de SOBRA: estaba para empezar el maestro Pixis, había notado las miradillas que le daba a Rivaille y lo muy cercano que era, el brillo que Eren tenía en su mirada era la misma que vio en aquel portentoso hombre. El siguiente era el maestro Nile otro que pecaba de descarado, polo opuesto de Rivaille y más "Abierto" que el maestro Erwin, esos "Abrazos", "Empujoncillos" y "Confiancitas" no parecen ser las que compartan los colegas; sabia que Rivaille era serio y dado a reservar su compostura con los demás. Otro más a la contienda era el hilarante maestro Farlan… éste igual que el anterior pero con sus toques elegantes, confianzas que por lo regular los maestro no se tendrían entre sí, lo pavoroso era que Rivaille se llevaba mejor con él que con los otros.

Resumidamente la contienda estaba al tope y eso sin contar el arsenal femenino, Rivaille complacía los gustos de ambos sexos así que el pensar que la contienda sería fatal era verdadera….casi sangrienta. ¿Él que iba a sacar a relucir?...

Nada.

Con ese pensamiento se acabó de jalón la bebida pidiendo otra, pensaba pasársela así ese jueves por la noche.

- Eren.

Continuara…


	2. Desagrado

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi

**_- NA: bueno en esta parte habrá participación de annie y pues será la tercera en discordia (?) bueno la necesitaba como en el anime dan a entender q eren tiene cierto gustillo por la rubia - y bueno no puedo dudar de mikasa...XD - además q annie parece tener cierto parecido con levi y no lo digo por la altura solamente el carácter va algo similar...o estoy loca...bueno síganle y espero q les guste :) _**

* * *

.

**Desagrado**

.

.

Penosamente levantó los parpados, la línea de luz que atravesaba por el espacio de las cortinas llegó a él, era viernes y faltaban dos horas para ir clases… no quería ir, a pesar de que entre las que tenía ése día era la de Historia, su cuerpo aún permanecía tibio y la sensación de manos, labios y lengua también; a su lado izquierdo descansaba aquella mujer que era todavía víctima del sueño, aunque gran parte de su éxito se debía a la actividad alocada de la noche. Sus cabellos rubios ligeramente alborotados, su pecho moverse al son de su respiración, el olor de ella en la cama y sobre el cuerpo de Eren, éste tuerce la boca en una extraña sonrisa.

Se dio un baño logrando despertarlo las gotas cristalinas, no tenía resaca porque no había bebido lo que se requería para que la cabeza le explotara y la voluntad marchara, estaba en sus cinco sentidos y el encontrarse pareció ser un bálsamo, uno a sus atormentados pensamientos por su preferido maestro, la esponja talló su cuerpo recordándole las manos inquietas de la chica.

- Tan intenso como de costumbre.

Salió con una toalla cubriéndole hasta la cadera, encontrando a la otra recargada en la cabecera mientras lo observaba.

- ¿Se te quitaron esos pensamientos? – Eren volvió a sonreír de forma extraña mientras se vestía.

Optó por ir a la escuela y en esos minutos de silencio los ojos celestes no abandonaron al chico castaño, cuando estuvo preparado fue abrazado por atrás, un cuerpo desnudo rozar con otro que está cubierto.

- Sabes que todas las mañanas serían así… sólo las noches tomarían "Cambios" – un apretón más fuerte, beso a su cuello y darle lamidas a su oreja – conmigo no tendrías de que preocuparte con los otros, sólo serías tú – hace voltear su rostro para besarlo.

Eren era consciente de sus palabras, sabía lo que con llevaría al lado de esa mujer tan especial y enigmática para muchos, resultaba deleitante a los ojos, ese lado romántico sacado a resaltar con él era lo que estremecía su pasión… pero no es lo que buscaba.

- Nos vemos… ah - no a muchos le gustan las despedidas, una sonrisilla y una mordida ligera a su cuello era lo que vio indicado, salió de la habitación del hotel, Annie se relamió los labios.

Jean lo esperó a la entrada de la universidad, estaba seguro que no la habría pasado bien luego de lo que hablaron, sin embargo al ver un semblante de fresco aire pasional acató con quien había estado, le giñó uno ojo y se marcharon al salón; monotonía de las clases, aburridas o interesantes para cada uno, Eren casi desganado incluso en la clase de Historia con el maestro dando explicaciones, sus amigos lo notaron, "_Debió comprenderlo al fin_" pensaron al unisonó desde el interior, _"Es lo mejor"_ pensó Armin, _"Menos mal"_ pensó Jean; su amigo parecía más entretenido en lo que pasara con las hojas del árbol que se veían por la ventana o jugar con su lapicero, anotaba pero sin mucho intento de poner atención aún cuando el clásico movimiento del maestro es andar por en medio de las filas para inspeccionar a los alumnos, torpes no son para saber que unos cuantos les están poniendo atención.

- ¡Eren! – Habló fuerte perturbando la calma, el mencionado volteó algo confundido - ¿Estás prestando atención?

- Si.

- Explícame lo que entendiste de la lectura sobre el renacimiento del arte.

Sorprendentemente Eren lo dijo todo muy bien, no en balde prestaba un cincuenta por ciento más de atención en su clase que en las otras, Levi volvió al tema… pero era algo perceptible su ¿Incomodidad? Casi un sabor agridulce tirándole a amargo, así fueron los siguientes quince minutos de clase, al terminar el maestro se retiró del salón.

- ¿Volviste a verla? Creí que ya habían…

- Siempre está ahí, no fue sorpresa.

- Increíble que vinieras a clase entonces, deberías estar "Agotado".

- Lo estoy… pero me hubiera aburrido – de nuevo la extraña sonrisa.

Armin y Jean no eran exentos de lo sucedido con la rubia, una extraña relación entre ellos desde hace algún tiempo, ella algo más madura que Eren en la forma de pensar las cosas… pero lo trataba como su igual… y su más deleitable deseo sexual y elocuente.

.

_**~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~**_

.

Lo llamó encontrando a la dueña de la voz que conocía detalladamente, ahí estaba con esa elegancia y porte seductora, una charla mientras la bebida va disminuyendo pero aumentado el calor.

- Ven – tocaba su rodilla, el de turquesas sabía lo quería y no iba a negarlo.

En esa habitación del hotel se dio desenfreno a la pasión alemana, envolvió a la chica con sus besos, caricias y palabras decisivas y tentadoras, la boca de Eren no se cerraba a menos que la otra se encontrara con él y tapara sus gemidos, al momento del clímax un grito doble, dos pares de pulmones querer saciarse de aire, una rubia devorando una boca morena porque aún con el agotamiento NO dejaba de tener hambre.

- Deseo… todo de ti deseo…

- … Annie… de nuevo.

Una nueva contienda de deseo y placer

.

_**~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~**_

.

A pesar de que una ola de placer y deleite íntimo los rodeaba, en realidad a aquella rubia le gustaría ser parte de la vida de Eren, pero éste parecía aferrado a su amor por aquel maestro que no tenía idea de nada, si no podía ser parte formal de su vida… encuentros ocasionales en la cama sería su consuelo… vaya consuelo.

Los alumnos entretenidos en su trabajo de la materia, el maestro verlos desde el escritorio mas no por estar sus ojos encima de ellos significa que los esté viendo, con su semblante formal se creería que está concentrado en su trabajo, no era verdad pues le servía como disfraz ante lo que sentía en verdad.

Tenía un malestar que no lo dejaba dar la clase en paz, dejarles trabajo le resultó más cómodo a estar de pie explicando cuando sus ideas se hubieran revuelto con otras que ni al caso, y todo su equilibrado día de trabajo perturbado… por una marca.

Había visto algo extraño en el cuello de aquel chico, "Se manchó con algo" creyó de momento cuando lo vio de improviso, más al estar cerca pudo notar que no era una mancha, si no una marca… una marca que se logra con los dientes, lo enfadó.

- Lo quiero todo para el lunes – salió del salón rumbo a la sala de profesores, pasos titánicos y grandes para llegar pronto y darse un gran sorbo de refresco helado para despejarse, ahí de nuevo los constantes acercamientos de sus compañeros de trabajo, apenas y alcanzaba a oírlos pues atención completa no les daba, esa marca estaba en su mente y nada parecía quitársela de la cabeza.

- ¿Quisieras ir conmigo mañana a…?

- Perdón pero tengo cosas que hacer – no era cierto.

- Entonces puedo ir a ayudarte – que insistencia, pero la tenacidad del francés lo es más.

Abandonó el lugar para no seguir oyendo la insistencia, a la salida de la universidad ahí estaba de nuevo la chica pelirroja Petra, otra vez el saludo de beso en la mejilla volviéndole a recordar el "Asunto".

- Claro no fallaré – dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, en verdad te lo agradezco – la vio irse y él aún con esa sonrisa amable.  
.

.  
- Hasta mañana maestro.

Oyó la voz de Armin encontrándolo en compañía de Eren, los grises vieron por segundos al chico rubio, porque de inmediato se fueron contra el chico peli castaño y a su marca en el cuello, las turquesas se fueron encima del maestro de Historia y de su mancha de lápiz labial en la mejilla.

En ambos lo mismo: desagrado.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**bien los comentarios son bien recibidos y el fic va dedicado a quien se tome el tiempo de leer, quiero seguir con esto pero también estaba planeando subir otro pero ya serian 3 ...y a veces se me cruzan los cables XD y tengo q volver a leerlo todo u_u ya me ah pasado antes con otra serie bueno creo que mañana subiré lo que sigue con diamonds ya ahí esta cerca el lemon y me esta poniendo */*...decid que soy pésima en esto o palmaditas en la espalda pa que mejore el camino del asuntillo...*u* **_


	3. Impulso

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi

_Él era su maestro, elegante, inteligente; El otro un estudiante universitario altivo, imperativo _

* * *

**.**

**Cap.3 Impulso**

**.**

- Hasta mañana, chicos – moderado paso sin voltear atrás, los otros iban a paso lento no obstante el diferente caminar era notorio, uno con tranquilidad, el otro con pesadez.

Uno llegó a tiempo a su departamento donde se puso a trabajar para la clase de mañana.

Por otro lado Eren y Armin caminaban por el centro de la ciudad para dar una vuelta, el chico de cabellos rubios se veía más entusiasmado que su común activo amigo.

- ¿En verdad lo vas a terminar? ¿Ya no seguirás con tus…?

- Una vez dijiste que era el colmo y tuviste mucha razón, es absurdo el soñar con alguien pero no dar un paso adelante para que sepa de tus sentimientos, además él es mayor y por seguro tiene muchas opciones, yo como su estudiante no estoy a la par y no es sentirme menos… es saber mi lugar y ubicarme en las cosas.

- Lo lamento Eren pero tenía que ser así.

Una hora más en el centro podría distraerlo dando resultados de a momentos, dos años soñando con aquél hombre pero no proclamarlo, encima de ello observar como tantos se le acercaban y sacaban a relucir sus cualidades y artimañas para enredarlo, él también tenía lo suyo pero no dejaba de ser un estudiante. En el pasado le aburría o incluso se reía de historias donde uno admiraba y amaba en silencio pues, para él era lo más sensato el hablarlo….y al final le fue dura la pedrada cuando le tocó vivirlo en carne propia

Llegaron a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa de su amigo, esperando en la fila de la caja registradora un mensaje le llegó.

.

"_Un respiro, aléjate de los problemas y olvídalos… conmigo"_

.  
Que sencillo era para él entender esos mensajes.

- ¿Irás?...

- bueno yo…

- Pero mañana sábado tenemos que venir a la escuela para el curso que el maestro Levi…

- No me importa yo quiero descansar – esa sonrisa extraña a aparecido varias veces en el día.

Apenas confirmó a la invitación Annie con los labios toco la pantalla del movil simulando un beso al imaginarse dos días a Eren sólo para sí.

Ya no le importaba el no asistir a la clase de Historia, ya no le importaba si estaba aquel hombre que quería en silencio, ya no le importaba… él deseaba probar cosas nuevas… o experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

A la noche después de acompañar a Armin hasta su casa, Eren llegó a la suya con la sorpresa de encontrar el auto color vino de la rubia, no perdió tiempo y no sorprendería que se marchara apenas recibiera el mensaje aceptando la invitación, un saludo especial y luego empacar sus cosas marchándose a las afueras de la ciudad, sería un fin de semana donde nada existiría… salvo aquella hermosa mujer de ojos color cielo avasallantes.

Plena mañana del sábado y alumnos en la universidad en días que se supone son de descanso, el maestro los veía entrar desde su escritorio mientras preparaba su clase, uno en uno entró ocupándose los lugares, obviamente faltarían los que no pueden ir y los que NO quisieron ir pero le daba lo mismo; pero al dar hora de iniciar la clase y ver al frente encontró una sorpresa, un lugar vació… el lugar que siempre estuvo ocupado en su clase y era la primera vez que estaba solo, se sorprendió esforzándose por ocultarlo.

Una clase de dos horas que le parecieron eternas por la ansiedad, por inercia volvía la vista al lugar vacío, en verdad tuvo ganas de salir… a buscarlo.

Un intermedio en la clase, algunos salir a almorzar o quedarse en el salón, Levi callado más cuando vio a los amigos de peli castaño preguntó.

- Oi Chicos ¿Porqué no asistió Eren? – dio por hecho que estaría como todo las horas, negaron saberlo, algunas preguntillas para sacarles información pero toda era nula – _él no podría faltar… no podría_ – si otros faltaban lo aceptaba o hasta le daba igual, lo hacía el chico… y se vuelcan las cosas.

Levi con sus dudas pero dando clases, Eren rodeado de las atenciones de la rubia, esa noche no hubo descanso hasta que hubieran dado todas sus fuerzas en aquella entrega pasional, Annie no se limitaba a demostrar su agrado, lo tenia para su entera disposición sin tener que orillarlo, pues ella propuso y el otro aceptó por lo tanto aquí no hay forcejeo ni nada en contra de la voluntad; Annie no era tonta y sabía que la actitud de Eren era que se había cansado de mirar, oír y callar, con ella lo tendría todo y a exclusividad; su carácter, forma de pensar y de más cosas fue lo que llamaron su atención.

.

Dos días pasarlos al lado de Annie, dos días donde Levi continuaba con el sabor agridulce, aún en fin de semana persistían las palabras de aquellos que eran sus compañeros en la escuela, a todos los rechazaba fuesen hombres o mujeres, a todos les solía negar sus propuestas o invitaciones, todo lo negaba… porque no quería nada de ellos, sólo de uno.

Algunos alumnos se sorprendían por la ágil memoria para todos esos datos y fechas antiguos, su cabeza no sólo tenía almacenada información, también guardaba aquel primer encuentro en el día de clases, se hacía notar de entre todos, una presencia que no podía pasar desapercibida, Levi era cumplido con su trabajo y no fallaría por verlo, una mirada, un momento, un instante y era excesivo para que algo extraño naciera.

- _Pero esa marca…_ - sabía de la facilidad de éste para tener parejas y de cómo terminaba con ellas, le molestaba muchísimo pero su seriedad era una excelente máscara, tenía paciencia pero se le estaba acabando y esa marca parecía ser el final de ella – _Eren._

Tal vez era momento de actuar, curioso o no poseía la cualidad de hacer suposiciones mediante evidencias, esa marca le era como un mensaje de la persona quien lo hubiera hecho era: dominante, segura, orgullosa, soberbia, posesiva con lo que es suyo o cree que puede tener a su alcance, toques de arrogancia por su propia personalidad, mirada que cuando se posa en un objetivo lo consigue a toda costa; resumiendo en breve… un oponente temible.

Entonces habría que actuar ya no con cautela, de forma decisiva pues las atientas y dudas no pueden estar más tiempo, si así era actuar con impulso y pasión… él podía hacer lo mismo.

Eso pensó el maestro de Historia en la noche, mientras que Eren recuperaba el aire en sus pulmones tendido sobre el lecho y una mano que acariciaba desde su cabeza a su espalda.

Así fue su fin de semana.

.

El que un maestro falte o se atrase da lo mismo, Levi llevaba quince minutos de retraso antes de que les avisaran que no daría clase por un contra tiempo, aprovecharon algunos para salir un rato, a Eren le dio lo mismo queriendo dar unos pasos al cansarse de estar tres horas sentado; al dar por el pasillo de los salones que poco se utilizaban, caminó con igual lentitud viendo atreves de las ventanas, un segundo de aburrimiento y calma, al otro segundo sorpresa inhóspita y susto cuando lo tomaron con fuerza para entrar a un salón.

Todo tan rápido que no supo comprender en el momento.

Un jalón, la puerta oírse al cerrar y seguramente también el seguro, una figura que no distinguió en un parpadeo, al segundo supo quien era colapsando con un beso apretado.

Un shock total, sus labios que no son torpes ahora fueron como de principiante con esa inamovilidad salvo por los nervios, unos labios moverse sobre los suyos con demanda, los sintió irse sobre su barbilla y mejilla al mismo tiempo que era acorralado contra la pared y unos brazos lo sostenían.

Un quejido cuando esos labios se habían movido a su cuello dando justo donde había dejado su marca Annie, en esta ocasión fue con más presión y por ello dolió, como dejando mayor presencia sobre la de la chica rubia, minutos que parecían interminables dejándose involuntaria o voluntariamente hacer sin dar respuesta; su descanso cuando por fin salieron a su encuentro unos grises, no fue sueño o imaginación… era real, lo tenía al frente mirándolo de manera diferente que no fuese con la seriedad y casi frialdad acostumbrada al público, confundido pero estaba ahí, una mano acariciar su rostro y éste sonrojarse por algo "Sencillo".

- Ya no podía más – habló luego de un minuto de silencio, las turquesas se abrieron, brillaron.

En su mente imaginaba que le gustaba a Levi, que le quería y decía palabras que sólo fuesen dichas a él, su atención estaría centrada en su persona, que ni aún con toda la bola que lo merodeaba le dejaba de ver, sólo eran imaginaciones de un chico universitarios sintiendo que era ridículo, ahora eso se vuelve realidad… y no sabe que decir. El otro era serio, el otro era inquieto y es en ese preciso momento en que no se dijeron palabras, Eren quería digerir las cosas pues su sueño de dos años se estaba formando, Levi también lo tuvo y sólo a patadas despertó para actuar.

- ¿No dices nada? – preocupado por su enmudecimiento, esperaba que el chico actuara efusivamente… lo daba por hecho.

Sigue sin haber palabras o movimientos dañándole, en su interior regañándose duramente por haber actuado impulsivamente cuando él mismo está en contra de los impulsos, tal vez no era la persona que Eren esperaba.

Lo soltó dando un paso para retirarse y … cambiaron los papeles, unos brazos detenerlo, una boca callarlo por si preguntaba, aunque no había nada que decir sólo corresponder al beso.

El beso del menor a diferencia del suyo, era decisivo, fuerte pero igualmente suave, profundo y lento… para disfrutarlo, cada uno tenía experiencia así que no era un campo en el que fuesen nuevos, más éste fue seguramente el más precioso.

- ¿Me corresponde?

- Todo el tiempo desde que te vi, has ocupado mi mente por tanto y yo lo he querido retener.

- A mí me pasaba lo mismo… pero ya no quiero hacerlo - ¿Cambio voluble? ¿Quién no va a tenerlo cuando se cumple un deseo que ha callado y esperado por tanto tiempo?

Adornaban sus rostros con unas sonrisas y mirarse fijamente por primera vez en dos años, de frente no como maestro y alumno, mayor o menor, experto o inexperto; sólo lo que eran: dos hombres.

Compartieron un nuevo beso siendo éste cálido, es lo más cercano a su definición y sensación, se puede decir que es su primer beso de amor luego de los dos anteriores que fueron con agresividad, válidos por la presión que tenían.

A la siguiente hora de clases Levi no asistió a impartirla y Eren no estuvo presente en el salón, permanecieron en aquel callado salón donde estaban cómodos, no hubo entrega pasional pues era más gratificante tener al otro cerca, disfrutar del momento era lo que tuvieron en mente.

Una larga espera, silencio de parte de los dos e inseguridad, atributos y cualidades únicas que llamaban la atención del otro, miradas escurridizas que no notaron, parecía que el silencio iba quedarse para siempre y no habría palabras para consolidar, un grave empujón era propicio; no hubo confesión romántica ni el lugar más apropiado, pero pasó al lugar más cómodo al lado de esa persona que tanto amaban.  
**.**

**.**

**.  
Continuara…**

* * *

**Agradezco el Rew y el apoyo con los fav y follow bueno me salió hasta ahí y detallaría una escena Lemonezca o lime estoy en eso...u-u son algo tímida con el lemon, si pero si le vieron clarity o la de enrique...XD si es canción me inspiro tengo que buscar un tema así de sensualon ewe...alguien me recomienda un tema? **


	4. Despedida y avaricia

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja: **Eren x Levi

_Él era su maestro, elegante, inteligente; El otro un estudiante universitario altivo, imperativo _

_._

* * *

**.**

**Cap.4 Despedida y avaricia**

.

.

- ¿Definitivo?

Pensar que pretendía que su llegada fuese una sorpresa, Annie se la llevó al encontrar a Eren con aquel sujeto abrazados, había conservado la calma sin expresión alguna ante la escena que se montaba, no obstante sus ojos se voltearon sobre el de cabello azabache, al fin tenía el honor de conocer al hombre por el que Eren suspiraba tanto y embelesaba, interiormente felicitó al chico por su "Buen gusto" pero al encontrarlos de esa manera – tan repulsiva a su parecer - le desagradó, en su mente ya se hacía al lado del castaño porque había asegurado dejar de ver a ese hombre, intentar cosas nuevas y Ella estaba para ello.

La diferencia de edades le venía de menos – o hasta en algún momento conveniente ya q ella tenia la misma edad de eren - lo único que quería era eren lo demás resultaba desechable, a Eren no escapó las miradas que se lanzaban ambos, puede que sus rostros lo ocultaran pero el ambiente entre los dos era tan tenso, grueso, inestable; los brazos de Levi por inercia apresaron de más el cuerpo del joven, Eren se sentía incomodo con la situación porque en cualquier momento la cosa podría estallar, Annie daba la pinta de ser un tranquila… pero ventajosa, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar las cosas en claro.

- Aún no lo entiendo pero él… me correspondió y por ello ya no podemos vernos – no se pude decir que lo suyo sea una relación en sí, pero tenían algo entre ellos.

Levi los observaba desde la esquina y en sus especulaciones le llegó que la marca que vio en Eren, aquélla mocosa se la había hecho… entonces era de quien debía cuidarse.

Qué diferencia vio en él, en este nuevo encuentro, Eren ya no se veía confuso, triste, a veces decaído, incluso absorto en sus pensamientos; de esa manera lo encontraba y todas se les atribuía a ese maestro, ahora era diferente y la mejor manera de darle una definición con una palabra sería: completo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Puede no ser lo que crees y ahí estás creyendo en sus palabras, yo jamás me mostré como una virgen, siempre fui tal como soy y por ello te ofrecí todo lo que podría darte.

- Lo sé Annie, tú jamás te has escudado en una apariencia que resultaba benéfica para ti, pero esto es distinto… yo le creo y tú sabes lo que he sentido por él; si, dije que ya no me interesaba y que no deseaba hablar más del asunto pero las cosas se voltearon de forma extraña, si se me presenta la oportunidad no quiero estar lejos.

Todo era verdad y por ello su entre cejo se frunció, a Eren lo había tenido cerca pero no era suyo, había disfrutado de sus besos y caricias, pero era otro nombre que salía de sus labios por equivocación cuando llegaba el clímax, lo pasaba por alto pero ahora le resultaba diferente, ya no quería partes de él… lo quería todo; para descubrir que eran fragmentos lo que a buena manera le daban, algo completo, sólo de sí y que nadie pudiera quitarle… no tenía.

De manera inesperada Levi se vio cerca de Eren abrazándolo de manera posesiva y dedicándole una mirada gélida a la rubia, ésta no bajó la guardia aunque hubiese deseado irse encima para que lo soltara, tomarlo y escapar.

- Es mío y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de él, si Eren te dice que todo se termino entre ustedes debes entenderlo y alejarte – la boca femenina se volcó a una sonrisa con sorna.

- ¿Ah Sí? ¿Y te ha contado TODO lo que hacíamos? No creo que alguien culto como tú y de refinamiento quiera estar al lado de alguien así – suena a que ofende a Eren, pues si… pero lo que sea para alejarlo.

- Eso no me importa… me importa Eren, lo que haya hecho contigo u otras personas es algo que no me tomaré la molestia en revisar, aunque si a esas vamos… tú sólo quieres estar en la cama con él no te interesan sus sentimientos.

- No es cierto Eren es importante para mí, yo era quien lo consolaba cuando tú lo ignorabas, era a mí con quien él se descargaba y no me molestaba saberlo, mientras él esté a mi lado lo demás me pasa por un cuerno.

- Entonces toma tu cuerno y vete.

El ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesado, si las palabras y miradas mataran la calle habría quedado manchada de rojo con cada comentario, Annie iba perdiendo la paciencia y ya quería irse contra el maestro, Levi iba perdiendo su temple; Eren no puede permitírselos y por ello se suelta del agarre de Levi para acercarse a Annie, sus turquesas eran profundas, inmensas que la rubia podía reflejarse sin problemas en ellas, ella vio unas cuantas veces esa mirada y sabía que es cuando Eren habla con toda la verdad de su persona.

- No negaré que contigo pasé momentos intensos e inolvidables, tampoco que te usé como un paño de lágrimas aunque después se iba desvaneciendo, perdón si te hice creer que las cosas entre nosotros iban a cambiar radicalmente… al menos a beneficio tuyo, que era el dejar de verte con pasión a verte con amor, perdóname en verdad no era mi intención hacerte falsas ilusiones y luego romperlas; tú sabes que a él lo he amado por dos años, con oportunidades o sin ellas este sentimiento siempre estuvo… no lo puedo romper aunque quise intentarlo contigo – escuchó todo lo que Eren tenía que decir, ni siquiera lo interrumpía porque sabía que sus palabras aunque dolieran estaban salpicadas en verdad – todo se terminó… adiós Annie.

Nunca le gustaron las despedidas y muchos menos las definitivas para con Eren, odiaba que se marchara sin embargo tenía la plena conciencia de volverlo a ver y cuando eso ocurriera estaría sobre sus brazos, ahora no era si, era la última y definitiva, si lo volvía a ver las cosas se quedarían en miradas… porque contacto ya no más.

¿Dolía? Claro que sí y bastante pues ella no solía quejarse cuando alguien se iba, pero era Eren de quien se trataba y tal vez por ello quería hasta llorar.

- Lo comprendo Eren… si es lo que deseas… no me entrometo – era muy posesiba… más no puede ser dueña del chico – si cambias de parecer… sabes dónde encontrarme.

- No creo que eso pase – interrumpe Levi dejando entre ver una mirada de sorna y sin miedo a sus palabras provocadoras, Annie volteó con él.

- Eres un hombre atractivo pero molesto y seco… no sé que habrá visto Eren en ti para que cayera enamorado, Eren si la amargura de este sujeto te asquea ven a mí.

Y se marchó en su automóvil color vino, a toda velocidad dejando un camino de humo tras de sí mientras que de sus ojos caían lágrimas, no era tonta… sabía que jamás se alejaría de Levi.

Eren la vio irse sintiendo como un hueco en el estómago, cambió por algo más agradable cuando fue tomado por el maestro, haciéndolo voltear en un movimiento rápido y plantarle un beso, quien viera esos impulsos en ese maestro que se veía tan correcto en sus acciones no lo creería, impetuoso, celoso y hasta posesivo… eran cualidades "Malas" las cuales su mecanismo para salir era que se metieran con el chico de turquesas.

- Perdona si te incomodó no quería…

- Ya no hablemos de ello, mejor hablemos de cosas más importantes ya vienen las vacaciones ¿Las pasarás conmigo? - ¿Desde cuándo era tan directo? – Podríamos ir a mi cabaña en las montañas ¿O prefieres ir a la playa? – parecía un desconocido… uno muy hermoso, Eren sacó una risilla.

- En verdad quieres recuperar dos años… no importa donde sea, siempre y cuando esté contigo.

- Pero sería mejor en un lugar hermoso de la naturaleza, preferentemente lejos de todos porque no pienso compartirte con nadie, te podrás librar de esa mocosa malcriada… pero de mí JAMÁS, mi avaricia es igual de grande que mi amor – derroche de verdad.

Tiempo tendrían para planear sus vacaciones, bueno… ¿Por qué algo tan pequeño como unos cuantos días? Mejor algo más grande que unas semanas, la vida entera.

.

..

...

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado u_u perdón por la espera, bueno me hacen saber si quedo bien el final los rew hacen crecer a una escritora a mejorar - y mejor si la 'escritora' tiene problemas de seguridad...XD - háganmelo saber ;) tengan un bonito dia o noche mas bien, y gracias por leer**

**Agradecimientos especiales a **

**Karen Grimm lml: **También me gusta verlos juntitos muy juntitos jejeje...creo que es imposible que me vaya a cansar de ellos en algún momento, ósea levi es tan tsundere - y creo que si debo un lemon por ahí, lo dejare como un plis o hare un one-shot aparte...es que posiblemente me vaya a tardar otro montón - TuT que bueno que te gusto y gracias por el apoyo

** brendahachi13: **Poesía... te pareció? / me haces sonrojar y espero que este ultimo capi te haya gustado bueno no lo pensaba hacer tan largo pues a mi me cansan cuando lo hacen repetitivo y re contra dramático me alegra que la gente por lo menos lo haya leído y aun mas cuando me dejan saber opinión...y sip ahí quedo un levi muy posesivo ahora si no se atreverá a soltarlo y menos con annie cerca...gracias por tu tiempo y apoyo *u*

**Sam17: **Eren no dejo de amar a levi y este aun que se tardo un poco - 2 años XD - tratara de retomar el tiempo perdido, bueno ando repitiendo lo que ya esta en el cap saluditos y gracias por el rew ;)


End file.
